An Emo's Love of Life
by DimimiLuver9
Summary: If Flippy and Flaky had a daughter... and she was emo what do you think would happen? Read into the days of Angel's life... Rated T for character death and some cussing.


**_Sorry This is my second fanfiction... I based it off of an Rp that I did with a friend._**

Angel had been sitting inside of her bedroom tapping her foot carelessly while holding a razor in her hands. She was thinking how easy it would be to just do a quick slice on her wrist but her father's voice had snapped her out of her thinking. Flippy was waiting outside of the door and was getting impatient, "Angel time for school." When Angel heard his voice she had thought quickly and put her razor blade underneath of her pillow. "Okay!" Flippy had walked in after she had said okay and turned on the light "Come on Angel." Angel carelessly walked out throwing him a look that practically said 'Good-bye'. Flippy bid her farewell as she walked out the door.

Later that day at school she was sitting at her school desk drawing on her latest homework assignment and not paying attention to the class instructions. The teacher had effectively caught her and chastised her for not paying attention, "Angel!". Angel had once again snapped from her thoughts and dropped her pencil, "Huh?" The teacher sighed and turned back to the board after telling Angel to pay attention. Angel, under her breath had said "I was...". The teacher had not heard it though. Angel was thinking to herself 'Geeze man.' One of the guys had caught her attention by sighing, she noticed it was Jr and he was wearing a black sweater with a skull decal and black sweatpants. She had looked at him and whispered into his ear "What your problem?" Jr had looked back at her and sighed again, "We just learn only to be put into an endless machine of expansionism, it's pointless.". Ange blinked a few times than commented back "Tell me about it.". Later Angel was walking home from school with Jr tagging along beside her, she looked at him, "No one really understands us do they?" Jr kept looking straight ahead and simply stated, "No, only we do.". Angel nodded and sighed, "That sucks.". They see her house ahead. Jr looked at her, "Mind if I stay for a bit?". She looked at him and a ghost of a smile was noticeable on her lips "I don't mind."

A few minutes later they both walk into her house and Angel looks at her father, "Hi dad.". Flippy looks up at her, "Hi Angel.". Angel heads towards her room her voice getting quieter with each step, "What's up?". Flippy noticed that she was walking towards her room and that Jr was tagging along, "You going to your room?". Angel looked over her shoulder and gestured to her school bag, "I was going to put my bag away, so yeah.". Flippy looked at her with a gentle face that told her to be careful, "Okay then.". Angel goes into her room and puts her bag down and searches under her pillow to check if her razor blade is still there. Jr had noticed, "What are you looking for?". Angel pulled her hands out from under the pillow, "My razor blade... I can't find it.". Flippy walked in and cleared his throat, "Looking for this?", he then held up the razor blade much to Angel's shock. Angel looked at the blade for a few seconds and muttered out an 'Oh no'. Flippy then walked away and locked it into his safe. Angel was thinking to herself 'He's going to kill me!' "Hehe... Oh I was holding that for a friend.". Flippy looked at her unconvinced, and not uttering a single word. Angel then laughed nervously and shakily asked, "What?". Flippy turned on his hell and looked over his shoulder at her, "Tomorrow we're searching your room for more.". Angel looked at him shocked, "What, why?". Flippy sighed at her childish remark. Him sighing rendered Angel wordless, "What?". Flippy looked at her again, "Just please don't have things like that.", he the opened the door and walked out. Angel almost screamed but simply said, "Oh god...". Jr looked at her skeptically "What?". She let out a shaky breath "He almost found out...". Jr looked at her his face masked with confusion, "About what?". Angel looked at him, "He doesn't know that I'm emo." Jr scoffed, "I think he does.".

Angel was about to make a witty comeback but she couldn't think of anything, "But... Let's just go out there.". Jr shrugged, "Okay.". They both walked out of her room and her sleeves where just loose enough that they moved slightly showing her arms, gone unnoticed by Angel, "Did you finish your homework?". Jr nodded, "Yeah.". Angel nodded back, "Cool.". Jr looked at her uncaring, "Meh.". Angel looks at Flippy, "Where did you find that thing anyways dad?" Flippy looked at her emotionless, "Your mother found it when she was going to was your sheets." Angel swallowed hard, "Oh.". Flippy was once again silent. Angel looked at him concerned, "What dad?". Flippy shook his head, "Nothing.". Later both Angel and Jr were in Angel's room, and Angel was laying on her bed. Flippy and Flaky had left them two alone and had went to dinner. Ange quickly got up and went to her dresser and rooted through the drawers and quickly found a razor blade, "Found one!". Jr had moved to sit on her bed and she turned to him, "Do you want one Jr?". Jr shook his head, "We can share.". Angel nods and hands him the blade, "Okay. You can go first.". Jr grabs the razor blade from Angel and makes a deep slit in his wrist and grunts. Angel looks at him and then gently grabs the blade between her finger tips and places it against her wrist and quickly draws the blade across her wrist as it cuts her wrist and she closes her mouth and tries not to utter a sound. Jr looks at her and then grabs her hand and laces his fingers with hers. When Angel feels his fingers interlace with hers she looks up at him with a questioning look.

Jr sighs loudly and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a needle with a clear liquid inside. Angel looks at the needle, "Eh?". Jr looks at her and sighs, "This is a very deadly nerotoxin that can kill within seconds of being administered, I keep it on me just in case I want it to end.". Angel looks at him with concern, "Wait... so your going to use it?". Jr looks at her and rubs his temple slightly and sighs, "You know my life is meaningless and that your the only thing that keeps me alive and happy but... I just can't go on anymore.". Angel hugs him and was careful not to get stabbed by the needle, "I don't want you to leave.". Jr tries to gently push her off of him, "Angel this is for both of us...". Angel feels slight tears prickling her eyes, "No, please.". Jr looks at her face and closes his eyes, "You don't have to take it if you don't want to.". Angel looks into his eyes hers laced with disbelief, "I don't want you to though.". Jr sighs and snaps out of the suicidal state that he was in, "I... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.", he glanced at his bleeding wrist. Angel hugs him tightly. A few weeks later Angel was asleep in her bed and Flippy walked in and Angel moved slightly in her sleep. Flippy gently shook her shoulder, "Angel.". Ange wakes up and sees him then yawns, "What's wrong dad?". Flippy looked at her and sighed, "Ange I'm concerned about your... mental health.". Angel looked at him her eyebrows knitted in slight anger, "What?". Flippy looked her in the face, "I'm getting you a therapist.". Angel jumped out of the bed and screeched, "Why?! I haven't done anything wrong!". Flippy sighed, "I caught you bleeding several times from your wrist and you just seem... depressed.". Angel looked at the ground and blinked a few times before talking again, "Well I'm fine. I just... I'm just emotional.".

Flippy's gaze on her didn't falter at all, "Well I already got you one and you see her tomorrow.". Angel looked at him in disbelief, "Who is she?". Flippy looked at her, "Jr's mother.". Angel looked at him and gritted her teeth, "Why her?!". Flippy crossed his arms, "Because she's a real therapist and she offered to.". Angel growled, "But she's Jr's mom! Do you know how awkward it would be if she found out that I cut myself?!", she covers her mouth realizing what she had said,"Oh no." Flippy just sighed, "She already knows.". Angel looked at him slightly shocked,"How?". Flippy looked away from Angel, "Because I told her.". Angel could feel the anger bubbling up inside her, "WHY?!". Flippy looked at her, shocked by her reaction, "Well because Jr does it too.". Angel felt her anger start to turn into depression, "So!". Flippy turned on his heel,"You see her tomorrow.", he then opens the door and walks out of her room. Angel covers her face with her hands,"I don't want to see her though.". The next day Angel was stalling trying not to go to the appointment,"I forgot to brush my hair.". Flippy looked at her unconvinced, "No you didn't I just saw you finish.". Angel flinched and tried again, "I forgot my make-up.". Flippy continued looking at her unconvinced still, "Let's see, black eyeliner and lipstick. Nope, you have all of your make-up on.". Angel tried yet again to make them stay, "I forgot to shower?". Flippy looked away, "You showered before your make-up and hair." Angel shot back at him, "I didn't eat breakfast!". Flippy looked at her again, "We'll stop by IHOW and get waffles.". Angel looked at him pissed, "Shut up.". Flippy looked at her angered. "Don't use that tone of voice with me.", he then grabbed her and put her into the car with her kicking and screaming. Angel huffed, "I don't want to go!". Flippy sighed inwardly at her, "It will be good for you."

Angel was still in a slight fit of anger and scratched his hand roughly, "Whatever!". Flippy sighed once again and looked down at her, "Angel when your baby brother is old enough that he starts thinking the things you do are "cool" and HE starts cutting himself will you be happy?". Angel growled, "He won't!". Flippy continued looking at her with a small spark of anger in his eyes, "And if he does?". Angel looked down at her hands and sighed, "I'll have my ways of taking care of it...". Flippy cast a suspicious look at Angel, "Like what?". Angel shrugged, "I have my ways okay! I'm also not going to tell you." Flippy sighed, "Fine." he started to drive towards the office. As soon as Angel was inside of the room she was scowling and tapping her foot. Jr was sitting beside her on the couch. Giggles looked at Angel, "Angel let's start with you.". Angel looked down and stayed silent. Giggles sighed, "So Angel, why do you cut yourself?". Angel looked up slightly at Giggles, "I'm depressed.". Giggles wrote down something on her pad of paper, "And why is that?". Angel looks at Giggles, "Because... I'm just a scam in peoples lives. I'm like a cold that never goes away.". Giggles wrote some more down on the paper, "What about your parents?". Angel looked down at he ground and clenched her fists, "I'm probably just another let down to them too.". Giggles dropped the pen in shock, "Why would you think that?". Angel sighed, "I don't know.". Giggles looked at Angel and Jr, "Trust me Angel your parents have a large place for you in their hearts, the same is for me, my husband, and Jr.". Angel looked up silently. Giggles picked the pen up and wrote more down,"It's okay if you need to cry.". Angel looked up at Jr and sighed while he put his arms around her. Angel scoots closer to Jr and mutters an 'I'm sorry'. One hour later Angel was trying not to freak out and cry.

Giggles looked at Angel, "Okay out time is up Angel. Go and ask your father if he can bring Jr home.", she smiled at Angel warmly. Angel nods, "Okay.", she then walks outside of the room and up to her father. Flippy sees her and gets up and wraps his arms around her in a hug. Angel's nose twitches and normally if it twitches on it's own it means that she is about to cry. The next day Angel was asleep in her bed. Flaky came in quietly, "Angel.". Angel wakes up and looks at Flaky, "What?". Flaky stepped away from the door, "Your going to be late for school.". Angel shot up off of the bed, "Shit!". Later at school Angel was going through her locker, then looked at the locker next to her then up to the owner of the locker, "Jr, do you have a brush?". Jr shook his head gently, "No why?". Angel closed her locker,"My hair.". Jr sighed,"Oh, sorry." Angel quickly ran her fingers through her hair, "I hope this helped a little." Jr smirked and kissed her cheek and she giggled. Jr looked at her shocked, "It's been a long time since I've heard you giggle.". Angel looked up at him, "It has?". Jr nodded at her, "Yeah it's been years since you've truthfully laughed.

Angel looked down at the ground for a second then looked up and locked eyes with Jr, "Well, I haven't been myself for a while. Huh?" Jr just sighed and put his hand into his pocket. Angel looked up at him and she took a small breath, "What's wrong?". Jr felt what he was looking for in his pocket and remained silent. Angel hugged him, "Jr? What's wrong?". Jr pulled out a knife and placed it against his neck. Angel became shocked when she saw the knife, "JR?!". Jr pressed the knife against his neck and swallowed. Angel almost screamed, "JR DON'T!", she hugged him tighter trying to get him to calm down and used one hand to try and grab a hold of the knife. Jr looked down at her unfazed, "Why not, it's all my fault.". Angel shook her head, "No it's not!". Jr sighed, "It's not like anyone cares about us anyways.". Angel hugged him, "Just please don't, please.". Jr hugged her back wordlessly as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. One of the school bullies spoke up, "Hey look the Emo's are finally thinking of killing themselves instead of cutting!", everybody starts to laugh at them, "Just do it already!". Angel whimpers and starts to cry slightly, burring her face into his chest so no one can see. Jr took her by the hand and lead her behind the school. Angel wiped her face and looked at him, Jr then hugged her tightly and Angel hugged him back. Jr silently let out a breath. Angel looked up at him, her eyes full of question and concern. Jr bit back the urge to start to cry, "I'm sorry.". Angel noticed his breath stop in his throat,"Why are you sorry?". Jr sighed,"It's all my fault.". Angel looked up at him and breathed out,"How?". Jr shut his mouth and stayed silent once again. Angel sighed,"Jr?", she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Jr continued to stay silent. Angel sighed lightly at his responsiveness.

Exactly one year later Angel was doing the dishes when Jr came over, "Hi Jr." , she finished the dishes, "I hate dishes.". Jr smirked lightly, "I know.". Angel hugged him and he hugged her back. Angel smiled at him, "I love you.", she the giggled lightly. Jr chuckled lightly, "I love you too.". Angel then rubbed her nose against his. Later Angel was laying on her bed and Jr was laying with her. Angel kissed him and then pulled away, "What do you want to do?". Jr shrugged, "I don't know.". Angel kissed his cheek gently. Jr smirked, "Well your parents aren't home.". Angel was of course clueless, "Yeah?". Jr looked at her silently. Angel looked up at him, "What?". Later Flippy came in and saw a sight he didn't want to, Angel was in bed naked with Jr. Angel noticed him come in and covered her breasts, "D-dad?", both Flippy and Flaky were completely silent. Angel had fallen silent as well, and Flippy lead Flaky out of Angel's bedroom. Angel pulled on her hair, "Oh god...", she buries her face into a pillow and starts to cry into it, "They are going to hate me!". Jr rubbed her back gingerly,"I'm sorry Angel.". Angel then sat up and hugged him,"It's okay, maybe I can get them to understand.", Angel got up and quickly got dressed and before she could leave Jr spoke up, "Okay, I'll leave.". Angel looked over her shoulder,"No wait!". Jr was silent in question.

Angel opened the door,"Just stay right there.", Angel walked out of the room and closed the door walking up to her parents. Flippy noticed her coming and stayed silent. Angel stopped walking altogether,"Sorry dad.", she walked the rest of the way up to him and then hugged him. Flippy was finding it hard to control not talking. Angel looked at his face, "You hate me don't you?". Angel then started to cry. Flippy then sighed loudly, "No, I don't hate you sweetie, you can never do anything that will ever make me stop loving you.". Angel looked up at his face,"Really?". Flippy nodded, "Of course.", he then hugged her. Angel hugged him back with out uttering a word. Flippy sighed, "I'm just...disappointed". Angel looked up at him,"Why?". Flippy sighed,"Because you betrayed my trust.". Angel looked at him shocked,"How?!". Flippy sighed,"Because I didn't expect you to do something like this.". Angel felt warm tears stinging her eyes, "I'm sorry!", she then started to cry. Flippy sighed loudly and looked at Angel. Angel continued to cry, "I didn't mean to!". Flippy looked at her,"Are you saying that Jr did it?". Angel looked away,"W-well...". Flippy became silent once again. Angel looked up at him again,"What?". Flippy looked at Angel,"Nothing.". Angel sighed,"I really am sorry dad.". Flippy looked down at her,"I know you are.". Angel closed her eyes and felt warm tears slide down her cheeks,"Am I grounded, or am I being punished?". Flippy nodded, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ground you.".

Angel sighed,"Fine.", she walked back into her room and closed the door. Jr didn't notice her come into the room at first and was playing with the needle. Angel saw the needle in his hands,"Jr what are you doing?". Jr stands up and walks towards her. Angel flinches and steps back slightly, "What are you doing Jr?". Jr closed his eyes then opened them again, "I'm sorry but I can't go with out you.",he then injected himself with the poison. Angel looked at him shocked, "JR!". Jr then held her still and injected her with the poison. Angel flinched and pulled her arm back,"JR?!". Jr hugged her and then kissed her. Angel sat down on the ground,"W-why?". Jr falls over dead, and then Angel screamed loudly and also finds herself starting to slip away. Flippy rushed in when he heard her scream,"ANGEL?!". Angel coughed and looked up at him,"H-he injected us with something.",she was struggling to stay alive. Flippy looked at her in shock,"What?!". Angel coughed slightly,"I-i don't w-want to die.". Flippy started to tear up. Angel hugged him, "A-am I able to g-get helped?",Angel picked up the syringe and handed it to Flippy,"H-here.". Flippy was silent and in tears. Angel finally succumbed to the darkness and closed her eyes forever.

**_Sad endings are sad aren't they? Anyways I'm only doing one chapter on this one. And they do die permanently._ **


End file.
